Too Strong to break
by madnessbreakout. MB.roc
Summary: She was the cool girl that became a cold loner. She's one of the hottest around as well. But she caught the eyes of the school's number one heartrob. Good right? Couples Sassak, Naruhina, Nejiten, and Shikainotema Review Please!
1. What!

**X**

**xxxx**

**XXXXXX**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Hey readers how ya doing? Naruto is going to tell you something really good.**

**Naruto: I am?**

**Me: -- you don't remember?**

**Naruto: Remember what?**

**Sakura comes out of nowhere: The Chocolate icecream and a cute litttle puppy**

**Naruto: Huh? What's a puppy?**

**Me: You two are idiots Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: Hi Neko-chan**

**Sasuke twitches: What was that (grabing a 2 by 4)**

**Me: Never mind. Are ya goin to say it?**

**Naruto: Say what?**

**Me I slapped my head and twitched: The Mother-Frickin DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto: Oh? Why didn't you say it before?**

**Me: That's how come you guys are HERE!!**

**Sasuke: Where did Sakura go?**

**Me twitching uncontrollbly: I DON'T KNOW JUST SAY IT OR ELSE I'LL TAKE AWAY YOU CAT.**

**Sasuke: No not Dada-chan**

**Naruto: Haha.**

**Me: DON'T MAKE ME TAKE YOU STUFFED FOX AND MR. SOFTY AWAY TOO.**

**Sasuke and Naruto: Ree does not own Naruto or this...**

**Me: Sasuke, Naruto I'll kill Dada and Mr. Softy if you finish that sentence (while holding a knife to Mr. Softy and a cheap collar to Dada-chan)**

**Sasuke: No he'll get sick from the cheap material (lol)**

**Naruto: O.O continue story please. No Mr. Softy!!**

'Text' normal/talking

_'text'_ thinking

'text' lyrics

'**text**' inner

* * *

She became a loner for some reason that only a few people knew about. She was cold and easily angered by annoying, cocky, oh-so-great people. But deep inside she was happy because people tend to leave her alone. She is Sakura Haruno. Her mid-back length pink hair swayed side to side as she walked the hall ways at FHS and she was wearing the Junior school uniform which was a white button up shirt that she had two of the top buttons open slightly showing her C-size chest, a red and black tie, and a matching skirt that had went only two inches above the knee. The uniform made her curves pop out.

_'Oh, god I can't believe it what fuck is wrong with me and can't keep thinking about it, Hinata said I been acting very different ever since the situation and suggested that I should go see a consular or something'_ Sakura thought while closing and stopped walking taking a deep breath.

"All I need is time."

"Time for what Sakura-chan" a voice asked sounding concerned.

Sakura's emerald eyes shot open filled with shock just to see wide worry filled bright blue eyes that belonged to her older brother Naruto standing in front her.

"Dammit, Naruto... you scared the shit out of me," she gasped

"Sorry, sis but you seem to be you know out of it and mom's extremly worried" Naruto said brushing a hand through his sunny blonde spikey hair.

"I'm trying you know it's just that night the image of her keeps..."

_Brriiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggg the school bell rang_

Sakura look at her watch "Umm... guess we'll talk about this later Naruto okay."

"Hai, remember Math with Kakashi same as me"

"Mmmhmm see ya," Sakura whisphered brushing pass Naruto walking quickly to her locker to grab her book and towards her class.

In Math class Kakashi was late as usual which always gave students a chance to do whatever they want. When Sakura walked through the door way and the whole got quiet and stared at her for about 10 seconds and then continued doing whatever they were doing. As soon as she was about to sit Kakashi came in the room.

"Sorry, that I was late class but I.."

"Liar!!," Naruto and the class shouted.

"Umm okay because of that NEW SITTING ARRANGEMENT!!," Kakashi beamed, "Stand up everyone."

"Next group is Akakki Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, and ...Uc...Ach choo..excuse me, um Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aww," fan girls whined.

"Shut up stop complaining," Kakashi sighed, " Oh yeah continue whatever you want"  
After he said that, students got up to rush to different seats but were interupted.

"But no changing seats!!"

* * *

"Aww, come on," a platium blonde hair girl groaned.  
"Ino stop complaining," Tenten shouted. Tenten had a unusual look, she had long brown hair that was put into 2 buns and chocolate brown eyes. Then there's Neji he has the white/lavender color like pupiless (A/N is that even spelled right) and long brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail.

"Hey Sak," the girl smiled.

"Hn," the boy next to her said.

"Hi," the pink haired girl said queitly

"Oh yeah this is Uchiha Sasuke but you can call him icebox because he is really, really, really, really..."

"I think she gets the point bun-bun."

"Don't ever call me that Neji-kun!!"

"Would both of ya shut the hell up!!," a boy with raven hair shouted.He had the sexiest body and the cutest face ever and he even had hair in the style of a chicken's ass, his eyes were onyx. His facial expression was cold and seem to be annoyed. While Sakura was staring at the boy..

**'I'm guessing he the Sasuke Uchiha I heard about,damn, he's sexxyyy'**

_'Who are you?'_

**'Umm, your inner hello don't you remember and you seemed to have forgotten the Uchiha'**

_'Should I remember you or him?'_

**'Yeah, cuz oh wait you're just meeting me now, right?'**

_'Umm, yeah'_

**'Well anyway I'm you and Sasuke's been your bro's best friend since 2nd g**rade'

_'You're me? Also yeah now I remember him now'_

**'Well I'm inner Sakura but call me S or U.S for short'**

_'Okay? Why U.S?'_

**'I don't really know ( U.S walks away holding a hand to her chin pondering making Sakura swaet drop anime style)'**

"Umm.. Sakura, right?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes," the pink hair girl answered comming back to reality seeing that the voice belong to the sexy heart throb Sasuke Uchiha.

"You're Naruto's younger sister, right?," Sasuke asked looking at her.

"Yeah"

"I see you're talking alot more now, huh?," Tenten said in a sing along voice.

"Hn," Sakura said looking down away from Sasuke. Sasuke saw that the girl next to him seem the complete oppsite (sp?) of Naruto but he remembers back in 2nd grade through out freshmen and half of sophmore year that she was happier and spunky and a little nuttier than now.

"You don't remember me, Sakura I knew you since the 2nd grade because of Naruto and...," Sasuke started before Sakura interrupted him.

"I know but you seem so unsure that I was Naruto's younger half sister and you never cared to say hi or anything. So do you really expect me to remember so quickly, I mean I hardly pay attention to Naruto's friends.. well most of them anyway," she somewhat snapped with her voice slightly inrritated. The raven haired boy's eyes widen a bit at her action and then smirked while leaning over so his mouth was by her ear.

"I still rember that you had a crush on me a few years back, did you get over it or do you still like me Sa-ku-ra," he whisphered seductively. Sakura felt his breath fanning her neck so she started blushing into a light shade of red.

* * *

"That's n-none o-of y-your b-business," Sakura studdered looking at what's in front of her which was the back of Neji's head since he and Tenten were talking to the other members of a near by group.

"Now, now baby is that a yes or no."

"It's a no," she huffed.

"Why is it a no?," Sasuke asked leaning closer to her so his lips were touching the skin between her ear and jaw. Sakura light red face turned into a darker shade that was as red as a strawberry.

"Cuz, you're a man whore," the girl muttered. Sasuke pulled away from her and smirked at her words.

"Oh really, how come."

"Well, let's see umm.. Neji, Tenten can you guys help me with something?," Sakura asked tucking a strand of hair behide her ear as Neji and Tenten turned around to look at her and nodded.

"Can ya name all the girls Sasuke has dated"

"Well let's see Ino, Ami, Karin, Tayuya, Yumi, Akira, Kia, Suzuki.. umm Neji-kun I can't remember the rest," Tenten stated as Neji continued for her.

"Rukia, Yazmine, Jazmine, Brianna, Kelly S, Kelly C**(A/N Kelly Clarkson XD)**, Kelly R, Kelley D, Sarah, Roxi, Lia, Tia, Mia, and some chick name... Hikari."

Sakura tilted her head to the side and looked at Sasuke smirking, "Proves my point you M-A-N-W-H-O-R-E, Tenten and Neji's eyes widen shock about how the rosy haired girl just spoke to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke continued smirking then he did something that shocked the girl and the entire class.

Sasuke grab her and jerked her towards him and captured her lips. Sakura's eyes widen and tried to pull away but the raven haired male warped his arms around her small and oh-so-sexy waist so she couldn't. Slowly Sakura closed her eyes and SLOWLY and note the word slowly returned the kiss then they were interupted by a out burst.

"Teme!! Why are you making out with my sister?!" Sasuke pulled back to see confused green eyes that were staring towards the group that revealed a very very pissed off Naruto. Sasuke slightly smirked at his friends actions.

"Oh Naruto I forgot you were in this class. But I just wanted to see if your sis still had a liking to me." he said with a shrug.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she scrowled, " Why you cocky mother-" Sasuke cut her off by smashing his lips on to hers. Naruto's eyes had a fire burning in them.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Okay what?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Cuz I have a liking to her." Sasuke said smirking and Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and the whole class' eyes went huge like O.O

"Are you frickin serious?! Why would you choose that ugly pink-haired freak over me Sasuke-Kun?!" shouted a very very slutly looking girl with red hair and glasses. Sakura closed her eyes for about 0.3 seconds then got up out of her sit just to be hailed back by Tenten.

"Let me at that little whory bitch."...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**That's the first chap. Review please or the Cherry man will die :-(**

**I had to change something because i think i meantioned that Sakura was 17 but she's really 15 going on 16 she skipped a grade.**


	2. Oh no she didn't

**Naruto: OMG Mr.Softy what has she done**

**Me: Huh?**

**Sakura: you seriously kill it?**

**Me: I didn't do anything... SASUKE?!**

**Sasuke: Hn?**

**Sakura and me: Did you kill Mr.Softy**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Naruto: Say good bye to Dada-chan!! 'put the kitty into a cannon**

**Sasuke: O.O Dada-chan 'runs to Naruto trying to save the kitty'**

**Sakura: Tell me why do you want me to get together with him AGAIN?! 'eyes closed twitching'**

**Me 'shrugs' Cuz ya are so CUTTEEEEEEE together so just say it**

**Sakura: 'sighs' She does not own this sorry excuse of a story or Naruto**

**Me: 'grins' Yup I don't own Naruto but I own this sor- wait sorry exCUSE!!**

**Sakura:..hehee...Review**

Recap:

Sakura tilted her head to the side and looked at Sasuke smirking, "Proves my point you M-A-N-W-H-O-R-E, Tenten and Neji's eyes widen shock about how the rosy haired girl just spoke to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke continued smirking then he did something that shocked the girl and the entire class.

Sasuke grab her and jerked her towards him and captured her lips. Sakura's eyes widen and tried to pull away but the raven haired male warped his arms around her small and oh-so-sexy waist so she couldn't. Slowly Sakura closed her eyes and SLOWLY and note the word slowly returned the kiss then they were interupted by a out burst.

"Teme!! Why are you making out with my sister?!" Sasuke pulled back to see confused green eyes that were staring towards the group that revealed a very very pissed off Naruto. Sasuke slightly smirked at his friends actions.

"Oh Naruto I forgot you were in this class. But I just wanted to see if your sis still had a liking to me." he said with a shrug.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she scrowled, " Why you cocky mother-" Sasuke cut her off by smashing his lips on to hers. Naruto's eyes had a fire burning in them.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Okay what?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Cuz I have a liking to her." Sasuke said smirking and Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and the whole class' eyes went huge like O.O

"Are you frickin serious?! Why would you choose that ugly pink-haired freak over me Sasuke-Kun?!" shouted a very very slutly looking girl with red hair and glasses. Sakura closed her eyes for about 0.3 seconds then got up out of her sit just to be hailed back by Tenten.

"Let me at that little whory bitch!"...

End of Recap  
-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

To Strong to Break

"Who you calling little Bilbroad-Brow!!" Karin screeched in her very very very annoying voice.

"Ok maybe not little but you're still a whory BITCH you slut!!" Sakura exclaimed still in the grasps of Tenten.

"Sak, come it down she's just being Karin." Tenten assured her. Sasuke stood in of her and Sakura quiet and observing. Sakura calmed down just enough for Tenten to let go. Sasuke then smirked and wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him (A/N Just so you know Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, and Karin are standing ok if you're wondering) and turn her around and sat down in his sit with her in his lap. The class again went O.O again as the raven hair teen started to kiss and gently bite the pink-haired girl's neck.

"Sasuke-kun stop!! Did she drug you or sumthin cuz you're suppose to do that to me?!!" Karin cried as little bitchy tears pour from her eyes anime style (A/N I frinkin hate her die bitch die). "Forehead, get off him you h-hooker!!"

Sakura vein twitched the entire time. But she moan when Sasuke licked and bit at her sensitive spot. Naruto was currently on the floor twitching like he was have a panic attack which he was from shock that his best friend had feelings for his 'baby sis'. Oh boy was Gaara going to be mad as hell.

"Wanna say that again you JUMPOFF HOE!!" Sakura screamed which cause a certain young Uchiha to bite down harder. "Oww, Sasuke cut it out!!"

Sasuke suddenly stopped and smirked,"Why should I you know you enjoyed that." Sakura started to blush harder than ever.

"Stop ignoring me Forehead" said guess who, yup you were right the Slutty Whore from the corner Karin. Sakura then jump off of Sasuke and walked in front of Karin and smirked with an evil sadistic look in her emerald green eyes.

"Whore we'll handle this later," Sakura said blankly before turning around walking to Naruto who was still in shock just to kick him telling him that it's next peroid.

"Uchiha?," Sasuke turn his head to look at the person or shall I say people that called him. It was Sakura and Naruto. Sakura's eyes were closed and her expression was angry and embrass (sp?). Naruto's was just plain angry. Oh yeah it was just them and Kakashi who was still reading his happy book and was completly clueless about what had happened in the class.

"Teme! What the hell was that about?!" Naruto yelled in the young Uchiha's face. Naruto huffed and his face was red from the angry he just let out.

"I told you it was because I have a liking to her that's all. Dope." Sasuke stated simply. Naruto was about to shout and yell about but Sakura opened her eys and stopped him.

"Uchiha Sasuke!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! YOU KISSED ME IN FRONT OF THE CLASS JUST CUZ YOU HAVE A CRUSH OR ATTRACTION TO ME!! SO WHAT NOW!! YOUR FANGIRLS ARE OUT TO KILL ME!"

Sasuke just blinked and smirked

'Damn, she so sexy when she's angry'

'Who the heck are you?!'

'You'

'No you'

'You dumb ass I'm you!'

'What the hell me?'

'Yup, I'm inner you. You know the side that's nicer then you?'

'Hn'

'Just call me Sasu-chan wait we been through this last year you ass'

'Hn. Sasu-chan, dude you know that name is gay'

'But I'm not gay cuz then you would be'

'... whatever'

"TEME!!"

Bam

Sasuke's eyes widen as he just relized the stinging pain in his left cheek.

"Asshole listen next time and you probably won't get hurt." Sakura smirked with a sadistic look in her bright eyes.

"Did you just punch me?"

"Yup. Bye." Sakura said in a taunting voice. Sasuke then watched her turn around and walk out the room. Naruto was busy laughing his head off.

"Teme got punched by my little sis!! Haahahaahha"

"Shut up Dope." The raven haired boy growled and walked to his next class which was the same class as Sakura. Science.

* * *

Danger!! Danger!!

Sakura frozed in her sit in the back table for two, where she was currently sitting alone but the reason she froze was because he was there.

"Oh my god, are you stalking me now cuz i have enough of that already," she sighed pointing to the group of drooling fanboys shounting things like:

Sakura-chan marry me

I love you Sakura

Have my babies Sakura

Sakura twitch as the boys came closer to the table.

"Damn," she turned to him and gave him puppy eyes, "Sasuke sit down before they come any closer."

"Now you want me," Sasuke smirked when he saw her blush lightly.

"Never mind asshole move." she growled. Sasuke shook his head and sat down wraping his arm around the rosy-haired girl shoulders. Sakura tried to remove his arm but grew tired because he would budge.

"Sakura?" Sakura looked in front of her to see Hinata. Hinata had dark blueish purpleish and the same eyes as Neji. She was wearing the same uniform as Sakura. Her eyes were wide with surprise (hey that kinda rhymes).

"Yes, Hina," Sakura said looking at the white eyed girl.

"You go with Sasuke?"

"No-" Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence because of the said boy.

"Yeah, pretty much she asked me out and I couldn't resist," Sasuke spoke proudly.

"Umm, no I don't go with him ok Hinata. And Uchiha don't be get happy over some thing that never and will never happen," Sakura huffed as she punch the Uchiha in the gut.

"Okay? Anyway Sakura are you and Naruto-Kun comming to the mall with me, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba oh yeah and Sasuke tomarrow?" Hinata said with a light blush on her cheek because she was thinking about a certain Uzumaki with blond hair and blue eyes. (A/N just so you know it's a Friday and the school's name is Fire Leaf Highschool a.k.a FLHS)

"Yup, wait he's going?," Sakura whined motioning her head in his direction which it basic a few inches away cuz he still had his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm going sweetie cuz you know you can't get en-" Sasuke was cuted off by the teacher walking into the room. It was the gay ass that scared the crap of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun you have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me. I'm ashamed I thought, wah. Just remember I won't give up on you," Orochimaru cried and then talked about snakes and how cool they were.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Uchiha?"

"Call me Sasuke."

"Whatever," Sakura said quietly as she stared blankly at nothing. Sasuke was about to say some thing but he just kept queit looking at Sakura. Her light pink flowing hair, her pink lips that you would want to kiss over and over, her bright green eyes that seem a little cold, and he was confused because he just remember the first day of high school sophmore year.

_Flash back:_

_"Sasuke-kun, why are you all alone over here?" Karin questioned him poking her slutty ass in his business._

_"Leave me alone," Sasuke said looking across the grass area near the white cherry blossom tree that he was currently leaning on. Karin saw that the boy seemed troubled and she didn't want him to yell at her._

_Sasuke wasn't really in the mood for anything because of some thing that kept bodering him since the 7th grade. It was the girl he knew since grade two, why did he care about her. While he was looking across the grassy area he spotted some thing pink. Sakura. And what shocked him the most was that she was kissing Sai._

_'Why does it hurt?'_

_'Dude it's because she's with Sai.'_

_'But why does it hurt so damn much'_

_'I don't know but let me guess you're in love with her!!'_

_'I can't be that's my best friends sister'_

_'It doesn't matter you know you want her'_

_'She's better off with...'_

_'Who Sai?'_

_'Yeah'_

_'Hell no, we're going to get Sakura okay dammit!' Sasu-chan shouted at him._

_Sasuke was hurting badly for some reason and he knew it was her. God he wanted her so badly._

_Back then she was more popular and wanted more than ever that every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her and the raven-haired teen was one of them. And he hated it because he already knew she was over that little crush she had on him._

_"I love her," he whispher painfully._

_End of Flash back._

"Sasuke?" a voice woke him out of his thoughts to see the girl he fell in love with years ago.

"Hai?"

"You were asking me a question."

"Umm... yeah do you go with anyone?"

Sakura frozed and looked at Sasuke in the eyes, "Yeah, umm.." Sasuke looked kinda hurt.

"Who?" he said queitly looking away from her gaze.

"Gaara."

"Hn," he removed his arm from her and started writting something in his note book. Sakura was so confused like Wtf just happened.

_'Umm Wtf just happened?'_

**'I think he really likes you'**

_'He can't possibly because I mean he's a playboy, a hearthrob, a manwhore, a a...'_

**'I get it already sheesh'**

_'I finally got over him and he wants me now of all times I mean he had the perfect chance last year after I broke up with Sai'_

**'Damn, you're thinking about that bastard' U.S growled angerly**

_'No, I'm just saying Sasuke did have the perfect chance'_

**'Oh well. I don't know why you still cold to people even though it was last year.'**

_'He cheated on me with that slut Ami'_

**'I fucking know that but TODAY was the day you talk the most to anyone in 6 months besides Naruto and Hinata and even then you would only say about a paragraph if lucky'**

_'You're right Omg Uchiha Sasuke made me speak more than usual'_

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura finally spoke. Sasuke turn his head to look at her.

"Yeah," he said noticing that she added the suffex. They stared at each for like 5 minutes before the rosy-haired girl looked away saying I'm joking. She then got all of her books and her bag and started to walk away until Sasuke grabbed her arm and gave her a questioning look.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup," she smirked finally walking away. Sasuke's eyes were wide with excitment as he watced her hip sway as she walked out of the room.

* * *

**Time Skip to lunch.**

Sakura was just entering the luch room when she felt a arm drap around her shoulders. She looked up and emerald clashed with onyx.

"What?" she asked being very annoyed.

"Nothing, just sit with me and the group today ok?"

"Why?"

"Come on Sak."

"Who said you can call me Sak, huh? Uchiha?"

"Whoa who knew you were this fiesty?" Sasuke commented smirking.

"Well," Sakura drawled and grab Sasuke by his uniform collar pulling him down towards her face as if she was going to kiss him **(just so you know she's about 5'4 and he's 6'2),** "Just so know_ this kitty has claws_" letting go of him.

"Damn you're a a playgirl too. Fuck I'm lucky, ne?"

"Hn, what ever." Sakura started to walk away from him towards the groups table but just before she reach the table Sasuke slipped his arm around her waist and sat down next to her.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention Sasuke us wear the school unform which consists of dress pants, shirt and blazer but he had the first three buttons open.

Naruto growled silently when he saw Sasuke's arm around his sister. Damn, wasn't anger enough to convenice his best friend to back off. Gaara coldly glare at the said Uchiha. Gaara had redish-brown hair and sea green eyes that had extremly dark eye liner smear around them which you can conclude he was goth but damn he sure look a hella yummy.

"Ne, Gaara-kun what are you glaring at?" Sakura ask looking very cute and confused.

"N-nothing," he manged to say turning his head.

"Sakura, why do you add -kun to his name but not mine?" Sasuke asked out of the blue droping his arm from her waist.

"Cuz"

"Cuz?"

"I want to and I don't like you that much Uchiha"

Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji snickered, while Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Tenten laughed. Sasuke smirked at their actions and then kiss Sakura as she gasped which he took the opportunity to slip his tounge into her mouth.

"Mmm-mmm," Sakura tried to break free but gave up and groaned.

He broke the kiss and smirked again ignoring the glares he was recieving from Naruto and Gaara.

"Teme! Stop doing that I don't want to see her with my best friend!!" yelled Naruto as he stood up from his seat almost spilling his ramen. Gaara just continue to glare.

"Why not?"

"Cuz I know you Teme. I don't want you to hurt her like you did to those other girls. That's Why!!" earning nodds from the group and a shocked Sakura.

"You really are a bastard Uchiha."

**Bam!!**

"Gaara!"

"Don't you ever dare kiss her again Sasuke." Gaara roared bringing back his fist and then grabed Sakura's hand and pulled her out of her seat and walked into the hallway with her comming along.

**"What the hell?! GAARA YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH HIM!!"** Sakura shouted.

"I'm sorry but he just... I don't it just happened"

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura said looking him in his eyes. She saw hurt, pain, loniness, and love in them.

_'LOVE?'_

**'Yeah love'**

_'He's not in lo-'_

**'love with you, clearly it's a hell yeah'**

_'Why me?'_

**'Why not I mean he's hot you're hot. We're all hot'**

"Gaara-kun." Gaara kept staring at her.

"Yeah?"

She kissed him. He kissed back. Then a make out session happen. After like 8-10 minutes someone cough which stopped the two teens to stop and turn around to see the gang including Sasuke.

"Gaara, come on not you too man." Naruto cried anime tears while Hinata patted his back. Everybody awwed except for the guys who just smiked. But Sasuke just glared and couldn't believe his eyes, the girl he fell for fell for another guy. He turned and walked away giving everybody the cold shoulder.

"What the hell?" everybody said confused as ever except for Naruto who was the one who was suppose to be the clueless one knew exactly what happened.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Me: What ya think? That's the most I ever written.**

**Sasuke: What the FUCK is this? I thought I was suppose to be with her.**

**Me: you will later.**

**Gaara: Ha I beat you Uchiha. Wait what do you mean later?**

**Sasuke: Fuck you!**

**Gaara: Fuck you asshole**

**Sasuke: arrr 'getting ready to punch him'**

**Me and Sakura: Umm hehe... Review please. **

**Sakura:** **Holy crap Ree do something**

**Sasuke: She's mine**

**Gaara: No mine**

**Me:'turns to Sakura' Leave**

**Sakura: Hellz yes**


	3. Hear Me

Me: Alright Alright it's time for a new chapter

**Me: Alright Alright it's time for a new chapter..Me: Where the hell are they? Hinata, Tenten, Neji!!**

**Hinata: Sorry, I fell asleep**

**Me: Where's Neji and Tenten? Huh, Hina-chan?**

**Hina: IDK 'shrugs'**

**Me: Oh well enough Drama. Say the disclaimer please**

**Hina:...snore**

**Me: HINATA**

**Hina: What?!**

**Me: O.O Say it**

**Hina: Fine she does not own NARUTO but he's mine so back off snitches.**

**Me: Review... and omg Hina-chan's soo mean**

_RECAP:_

_"You really are a bastard Uchiha."_

_Bam!!_

_"Gaara!"_

_"Don't you ever dare kiss her again Sasuke." Gaara roared bringing back his fist and then grabed Sakura's hand and pulled her out of her seat and walked into the hallway with her comming along._

_"What the hell?! GAARA YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THAT!!" Sakura shouted._

_"I'm sorry but he just... I don't it just happened"_

_"Gaara-kun?" Sakura said looking him in his eyes. She saw hurt, pain, loniness, and love in them._

_'LOVE?'_

_'Yeah love'_

_'He's not in lo-'_

_'love with you, clearly it's a hell yeah'_

_'Why me?'_

_'Why not I mean he's hot you're hot. We're all hot'_

_"Gaara-kun." Gaara kept staring at her._

_"Yeah?"_

_She kissed him. He kissed back. Then a make out session happen. After like 8-10 minutes someone cough which caused the two teens to stop and turn around to see the gang including Sasuke._

_"Gaara, come on not you too man." Naruto cried anime tears while Hinata patted his back. Everybody awwed except for the guys who just smirked. But Sasuke just glared and couldn't believe his eyes, the girl he fell for fell for another guy. He turned and walked away giving everybody the cold shoulder._

_"What the hell?" everybody said confused as ever except for Naruto who was the one who was suppose to be the clueless one knew exactly what happened._

_End of RECAP_

**Time skip:1 month** (cuz i'm lazy)  
(Just so you know Sakura's lying down on her bed thinking (imagine the room cuz i'm 2 lazy)

**Sakura POV:  
**What the hell is Uchiha's problem?! It's not like he ever cared about me and Gaara so why all of a sudden is he so cold to the gang. And he had feelings for my sister!!I mean he's a play boy I was just suppose to be a toy to him, right?

_**'Hell no! We are not toys!'**_ my inner roared.

I know that but why is he pissed off because I'm with Gaara now. Damn Sasuke I can't fall in love with you again.

_**'Why not I mean he's hot but so is Gaara but still he's HAWT!!'**_

Uchiha's a playboy that gets want he wants but he ain't gettin shit from me. I lov.. like gaara alot.

_**'Were you about to say love?'**_

N-no I just like him, right? Yeah that's all, I mean I love somebody else.

_**'Who do you love then?'**_

... No one

_**'Liar'**_

**Normal pov:**

**'Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans Boots with the fur With the fur The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo She hit the flo Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps She turned around and gave th-'**

Sakura then sat up fixing her dark green off the shoulder mid-sleeve shirt that had the letters TSTB on it along with her ripped jeans also checking the time which was 3pm.

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked answer her purle Nokia T-mobile phone. (I have one XD but it's boring now lol)

'Hey Saki' Gaara said on the other line

"Hey baby what's up?"

'You and Naruto coming to the party, right?'

"Mmm-hmm we'll be there'

'iight, see ya there, babe.'

"Bye baby" and with that Sakura hung up the phone. She then started looking through the contacts and came upon Sasuke's name.

_'When did I get his number'_

_**'Umm, hehe'**_

_'Explain..NOW!'_

_**'The party last week at school'**_

_'The Welcome Back Tony party?_'

_**'Yup'**_

_'How?'_

_**'He stole your phone while we were looking elsewhere and he umm I guess entered his number'**_

_'-- Clearly'_

**'Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans Boots with the fur With the fur The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo She hit the flo Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

"Ugh, he's calling"

**Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps She turned around and gave th-'**

"Hello?"

'Hey, Sakura' a deep husky voice said on the other line.

"Who's this?" Sakura questioned pretending to be clueless.

'Sasuke'

"Oh, what do you want Uchiha?"

'Not much just callin to see how ya doin?"

"You could have asked me at school you know?"

'Hn'

"What's the deal with that shit Uchiha?"

'Hn, it's nothing.'

"Uc... Sasuke-kun tell me why you're being so cold to everyone especially Gaara, please."

'Hn, like I said it's nothing... hey you just call me Sasuke-kun.' Sasuke said while smirking on the other line.

"I guess old habits die hard, ne?"

'Hey you going somewhere tonight?'

"Yeah, why?"

'Just go to the front door.'

"What do you mean go to the fro-"

Beep beep beep

"Dammit Uchiha," she curse putting on her matching dark green beanie as she walked down the stairs into the living room towards the front door opening it.

"Yo," a figure said.

"Hmmph, what do you want Skater Boy?" Sakura huffed. Sasuke only smirked in reply. He was wearing black jeans with one of those jean chains, a dark blue tee-shirt under a white polo, he was also wearing a black beanie on his head. (no duh)

"Well?" she asked getting irritated. Both remained silent.

"I umm.."

"You, what Sasuke-kun?"

"Never mind but today's the first day I heard you say Sasuke-kun in a while," Sasuke coolly stated and noticed the rosy colored haired girl blush.

"Whatever."

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

"Why should I? Naruto's not here right now."

"I know that, I came to see you."

"Nani? Why?"

"If you let me in I'll tell you why."

"Fine," Sakura sighed moving to the side so Sasuke can come in.

He walked passed her and sat down on the couch with his arms on the back of the thing where you lean against (I think it's called the back board or something like that you know what I mean).

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you about... Gaara." Sasuke's voice was filled with anger and detest when he had stated Gaara's name. Sakura looked at him with worry filled eyes. She then sat in front of him in the chair.

"What about him?"

"I don't want you guys together anymore."

"Who are you to tell what the hell to do, Uchiha?!" Sakura yelled at the young Uchiha. Sasuke remained calm and then sighed.

"Look, Sak I.." Sakura kept quiet. "I want you with me."

Her eyes widen with tears.

"Just leave me alone, Uchiha. Gaara's my boyfriend just... j-just accept that, please" she quietly said looking down and her bangs shadowing her eyes. She only half meant those words of hers. Sasuke got up and took her hand lifting her up to her feet but she still didn't look up. Then he gently used his hand to tilt up her chin so that she was now staring into his eyes.

"Sakura, please." the raven haired teen stated leaning down and captured her lips. Sakura closed her eyes which released the gathered tears she kept, and returned the kiss but broke it.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but I just can't." She said regretting her words. Sasuke's eyes were sad, caring, and loving.

"Hai, gomen. Just stop teasing me. Just be who you used to be, when you were really happy. Stop all of the damn acting even though it's pretty good, you can't fool me Sakura." he said walking to the front door closing it behind him.

_'Damn, damn, damn.'_

"Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!! It's none of your fucking business Uchiha!" she cried.

**Time skip: 5pm**

"Babe what's wrong?"Gaara asked in a sexy voice wrapping his left arm around Sakura's waist.

"It's nothing." She said staring across the crowded room spotting the Uchiha she had seen two hours before, "Actually, kinda. Why is Sasuke here?"

"Naruto and I invited him, why?"

"No reason." Gaara looked at her know that she was

"Heeeeeeyy!!" Ino shouted walking towards the couple not knowing that there was a banana peel on the floor. "Saku-ahh!"

"Ino-pig! You alright."

"Yup, remember we promised to sing." her face was in a cute chibi form. "Remember, Remember!!"

"Uhh, now I do but we need a guitarist."

"What about Sasuke?" Gaara and Ino suggested.

"Why?"

"Cuz he's the only one who knows our songs. Hello remember he's in our band, Too Strong to Break, which was formed last month."

'Oh yeah.'

"Alright, Sasuke-kun come on to the stage area we have to uhh do a song or whatever." Sakura said walking toward the stage along with Ino, Naruto, and now Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and even Tenten.

Sasuke quickly joined them hold up his electric guitar. Gaara stood in his spot glaring at the Uchiha because his girl still had feelings for him.

"What song?" Naruto asked sitting at the drums.

(A/N Neji is Bass and Shika is keys. While the girls are back up singers with Sakura as lead)

"Hey, hey now everybody. This ya girl Sakura and we're Too Strong To Break a.k.a TSTB kicking it off with a song that I wrote called 'Hear Me'. Alright enjoy."

Everybody cheered.

Sakura:  
**Hear me Hear me**

**You gotta be out there You gotta be somewhere Wherever you are I'm waiting 'Cause there are these nights when I sing myself to sleep And I'm hopin' my dreams Bring you close to me Are you listening?**

**Fanboys drooled while**

Sasuke's fan girsl glared and then swayed side to side with hearts in their eyes as Sasuke started to play. Then the girls started singing back up

**All:  
Hear me I'm cryin' out I'm ready now Turn my world upside down Find me I'm lost inside the crowd It's getting loud I need you to see I'm screaming for you to please Hear me Hear me**

Gaara continued to glare at the Uchiha while he played. Gaara knew all too well that Sakura stilled love that playboy.

**Hear me Can you hear me?  
Hear me (Sakura and Hinata)**

**Sakura:  
I used to be scared of Letting someone in But it gets so lonely Being on my own No one to talk to And no one to hold me I'm not always strong Oh, I need you here Are you listening?**

Sakura sneaked a glance at Sasuke and then turned back to the crowd but that didn't go unnoticed by him as he smirked.

**All:  
Hear me I'm cryin' out I'm ready now Turn my world upside down Find me (Sakura/Tenten)  
I'm lost inside the crowd It's getting loud (Sakura/Ino)  
I need you to see I'm screaming for you to please Hear me**

**I'm restless and wild I fall, but I try I need someone to understand Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts And baby I've fought For all that I've got Can you hear me?**

**Hear me (Sakura)  
I'm cryin' out I'm ready now Turn my world upside down Find me I'm lost inside the crowd It's getting loud I need you to see I'm screaming for you to please Hear me (Hinata)  
Hear me (Ino)  
Hear me (Tenten)  
Hear me (Sakura)**

**Can you hear me?  
Hear me Hear me Hear me Can you hear me?  
Oh, (Sakura)  
oh, (Ino)  
oh, (Tenten)  
oh (Hinata)  
Hear me Hear me Hear me (All)**

The crowds cheered and clap and scream and some fainted out of amazement. Sakura smirked as she jumps off the stage and went next to her boyfriend. She noticed he was glaring towards the stage so she followed the direction of his eyes with her soft emerald orbs met with onyx ones that looked pretty sad even though they were glaring.

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura said in a playful flirty tone. Gaara turned to her and blushed because she was extremely close to him with her right hand tracing circles on his chest while her other hand just sitting still on the left side.

"H-hai?"

"Kiss me."

Gaara listened and started to lean in as she did too but one blonde idiot came in and ruined the moment.

"SAKUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAA-CCCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!" Naruto yelled in their ears.

"What the hell, Naruto? How many times do I have to tell you not to yell when a person and or people are right dead up in FRONT OF YOU?!" Sakura started to say but ended up screaming.

"Sakura-chan, I need your help" Naru-kun whined as he gave her puppy dog eyes.

_**'I wonder what he needs help with. Is it Hinata?'**_

"Alright. Just tell one thing." Sakura said.

"Okkkaaaaaayyyyy!"

"Is it about Hina-chan?" She asked while smirking. Gaara felt like he was in a corner so he started to glare at Naruto for interupting everything when him and Sakura could have been making out!

"Yeah, I want to dance with her while Teme and you DJ the party."

"Gaara," Sakura said in a deadly tone while she turn to face the panda look alike just to see a stuffed panda on the floor where he was standing. Both Naru-kun and Saki sweat dropped.

"Anyway, what about Hina-chan?" Sakura asked closing her eyes in an annoyed expression.

"I want to know if I look okay and my breath okay."

"Let me see." she said observing her older brother. Naruto was wear a orange hoody with a black t-shirt under it, blue jeans, a black DC cap that was turn to the side, and some black and white sneakers. "Alright looking good, breathe." Then Naruto breathe out so she can smell his breathe.

"Hmm.. you smell like strawberries. Wait, wait, STRAWBERRIES don't tell me you went into my candy stash." Sakura growled.

"N-no."

"I'm gonna kill you-." she was interupted but a certain Raven haired teen when he tapped her shoulder. She then turned to look at him just to see him slightly pointing to the stage.

"Oh yeah. I'm coming." she said walking next to Sasuke and winked at Naruto for good luck.

**On Stage with Sasuke and Sakura:**

"What song are we gonna hear, ne Raven Beat?" Sakura said in a sad/trying to be cheerful voice remembering what happened earliar that day.

"Beep. You're singing." he said not looking away from what he was doing since her was rummaging through CDs.

"Why?"

"Don't worry I'm singing too" he said finally looking at her. Sakura nodded turning to the crowd and grabbed the mic and did the intro.

"Hey again people. Again this is ya girl Sakura a.k.a 7 up Cherry (LoL I got hoody that says that) and with me is Sasuke a.k.a Raven Beat!!" Sakura announced.

-Insert cheers-

"The song's Beep." Sasuke shouted to the crowd turning on the music.

**Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha Ha, ha-ha, ha Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha Ha, ha-ha, ha**

**Sasuke:  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the.  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your.  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your.  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...**

**Sakura danced to the beat:  
I don't give a.  
Keep looking at my.  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my.  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your.  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha**

**Every boy's the same Since I been in the seventh grade They been trying to get with me Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan To be my one and only man Want to hold me with their hands Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down But, they always come around Asking me to go around That's not the way it's going down**

**'Cause they only want Only want my ha, ha-ha Ha, ha-ha Only want what they want But, na, ah-ah Na, ah-ah**

Sasuke then started dancing too

**Sasuke :  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the.  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your.  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your.  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...**

**Sakura:  
I don't give a.  
Keep looking at my.  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my.  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your.  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha**

**Do you know that no Don't mean yes, it means no So just hold up, wait a minute Let me put my two cents in it One, just be patient Don't be rushing Like you're anxious And two, your just too agressive trying to get your (Ahh)**

**Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there**

**Only want Only want my ha, ha-ha Ha, ha-ha Only want what they want But, na, ah-ah Na, ah-ah**

**Sasuke:  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the.  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your.  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your.  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...**

**Sakura:  
I don't give a.  
Keep looking at my.  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my.  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your.  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha**

Sakura started popping and bumping. While Sasuke came up behind her one hand on her hips dancing more like grinding along with her and his other was holding the mic to his lips.

**Sasuke :  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp Boomp, boomp-boomp Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp Boomp, boomp-boomp**

**Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp Boomp, boomp-boomp Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp Boomp, boomp-boomp**

**Sakura Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell You want it bad, but oh well Dude, what you got for me Is something I Something I don't need Oh!**

**Sasuke:  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the.  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your.  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your.  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...**

**Sakura:  
I don't give a.  
Keep looking at my.  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my.  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your.  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha**

**Sasuke:  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the.  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your.  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your.  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...**

**Sakura:  
I don't give a.  
Keep looking at my.  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my.  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your.  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha**

Both of them looked in to each others eyes and they felt a spark.

**Can you feel the love tonight**

"What hell Naruto stop singing," Sasuke shouted letting go of Sakura. Sakura on the other hand had a question mark about her head.

"Hehee," Naruto laughed and turn to the girl he was dancing with. "Ne, Hina-chan you alright?"

Hinata was blushing like crazy. She had on a red t-shirt with black stars all over it, black skinny jeans, a red beanie, and black/red converse.

"H-hai, I'm o-okay." she answered to the hyper teen. Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"I want to be with you again Hina-chan."

"You do?"

"Yes, I never stopped." he said seriously.

"Then why did you break up with me for that slut Mika in the first place?"

"She threatened to hurt you and Sakura-chan if I didn't break up with you."

"That slut!! How could she do that?!" Sakura screeched running towards them which meant she was ease dropping.

"Saku-chan?" Both Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped.

"I gonna punch that bitch once and for all."

"Punch who?" a deep voice asked that made Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto turn to see Gaara.

"Mika." Both Hinata and Sakura spat. Sakura then left with her to find Mika which they did but she wasn't alone she was with Sasuke. Both were making out and gropping each other.

"S-s-s-as-suke?" Sakura studdered as her voice cracked. The two stopped what they were doing and stared at her and Hinata. Sasuke secretly smirked thinking that Sakura was jelous which she was.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" Mika asked taunting her. Mika had orange hair, hazel eyes, she had on a black tube top and some tight ass shorts that basically screamed out S-L-U-T.

"You whore! You broke Naruto and Hinata up!!" Sakura yelled, " And now you making up with Sasuke!"

"It's not like he's your boyfriend so why do you care?" Mika taunted once again.

"S-sakura-chan?" Hinata said quietly to see what she was going to do. Sakura looked down so that her bangs were shadowing her eyes.

"You're right. Why do I care? To be honest Uchiha could fuck you for all I care but that's not why I'm here!" Sakura growled loudly that made Mika shake a little in fear.

"Then why are you here Sakura?" Sasuke asked breaking the tension.

"To beat the shit out of her for what she did to Naruto and Hinata." she answered looking up. Sasuke stare into her eyes that were filled with gathered tears. He then moved away from Mika and stood behind Hinata knowing what was going to happen next.

**Bam**

Sakura punched Mika only once and the bitch passed out. Everybody cheered because nobody even other sluts liked that bitch Mika.

"I'm leaving." Sakura said crying and tried to run off but Gaara grabbed her arm before she reached the door.

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"Not that."

"Then what?" she muttered.

"Why do you love Uchiha?"

"N-no I don't." she stated quickly refusing to look at him.

"You're lying."

"I'm so sorry Gaara but I think we should.."

"Break up?"

"Hn"

"You know huh?"

"Your jealously?" Gaara looked at the girl he had in his arms and nodded.

"Yeah and it's turing you into an actual panda."

Gaara looked at her like she was crazy. "Pinky say what?"

"I think good you care so much but I'm not for you" Sakura said in a quiet tone smiling sadly.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm."

"Just one last kiss for good luck?"

"Yup," she said leaning in and gave him a good bye peck and lefted.

Gaara smiled as he watched her leave dragging a knocked up Naruto. (She knocked him out so that'll he'll stop arguing to stay.)

"I'll be leaving too." a voice said walking up behind him.

"Hn, Uchiha if you hurt her again Naruto and I will personally kill you."

"Understood." Sasuke said walking out the door.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I forgot to mention that Sasuke lives across the street from Sakura and Naruto.**

**Me: Job well done ne Hina-chan**

**Hinata: Could I fight that bitch for breaking me and Naruto?**

**Me: 'sweat drops' Maybe later**

**Hina: Whatever**

**Me: Uhh Naru-kun come here**

**Naruto: Hey Ree**

**Me: Can you and Hinata say it please**

**Naru-kun and Hina-chan: Review**

**This is reedited**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. AN

I'm so sorry but I complety fucked up the story so i'm gonna replace some of the chapters sorry it'll make a lot more sense when they're replaced

Love,

MB.roc


End file.
